


Think of Me

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Paradojas del tiempo y el espacio que reúnen a un brillante ingeniero con un peculiar hombre con un brazo metálico. Un cariño que sobrevive a las desfortunios.Winteriron Fanfic.





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue un regalo para mi gran amigo Hero Skatman por su cumpleaños. Dicho está.

****

 

_Think of me, I'll never break your heart._  
_Think of me, you're always in the dark._  
_I am your light, your light, your light._  
_Think of me, you're never in the dark._

Think of me, Kaleida (John Wick Soundtrack).

 

Habría sido casi imposible para Tony el poder descubrir lo que ese vecino suyo era realmente, y no por falta de capacidades deductivas por parte del joven, aunque muy talentoso ingeniero. Era porque las características físicas de aquel hombre estaban hechas a prueba del ojo mejor entrenado para detectar mentiras. Fue que un día, mientras estaba lidiando con su vieja cafetera que no había querido desechar por ser un obsequio de su entrenador Jarvis, que al tomar un destornillador y accionarlo al presionar un botón que funcionaba con reconocimiento de ADN es que de pronto una idea se unió a otra, una luz apareció dentro de su mente y esas pequeñas cosas discretas, imperceptibles para la gran mayoría, se hicieron un todo como un rompecabezas que comienza a tener sentido, mostrando su imagen final.

Bebiendo un café luego de reparar su cafetera, Tony se tumbó en el sofá, único mueble que decoraba su sala de paredes blancas donde corrían pantallas holográficas con cientos de ventanas atascadas de información diversa. El corazón le latió aprisa al ir hilando las situaciones en que el aire extraño de su vecino se dejó sentir. Habría que aclarar en este punto de la historia las razones por las cuales un brillante ingeniero pierde el tiempo en divagaciones de aspecto superficial. No era que el inquieto castaño con un coeficiente intelectual para ser escrito en los anales de la historia estuviera sufriendo de alguna enfermedad de carácter degenerativo en sus capacidades cognitivas. Todo el corporativo Rhodes seguramente se pondría cabeza arriba de saberlo, porque no se darían el lujo de perder a semejante genio.

El motivo era más bien mundano, perteneciente a los círculos de las relaciones sociales, es decir, que Tony estaba profundamente atraído por esos ojos azules, cabellera castaña oscura despeinada y una barba algo descuidada como sus ropas que, si bien no eran tan entalladas como el resto de los ciudadanos, dejaban entrever un cuerpo atlético correspondiente a esa altura intimidante como esas manos gruesas y fuertes. Sí, el joven ingeniero tenía un gusto diverso por la especie humana así, pero su atención había sido completamente atrapada por aquel misterioso vecino que un día llegó a vivir un piso abajo en ese cómodo, algo austero pero sólido complejo flotante sobre gruesas nubes blancas no por vapor de agua natural sino otro químico más dañino causante del abandono de la superficie terrestre. Ahora los seres humanos vivían en el cielo.

Lo conoció cuando regresaba de su trabajo, notando su poca habilidad para lidiar con cajas de mudanza y robots especializados para ello. Prácticamente los quiso aplastar con sus botas pesadas al estar a punto de desesperarse ante su ir y venir alrededor suyo debido a que no recibían las órdenes adecuadas. Generalmente eran cosas que a Tony no le importaban, pero algo en él hizo que se detuviera, se riera unos segundos antes de auxiliarle, enseñándole la forma correcta de dar los comandos precisos. El vecino posó esos ojos azules sobre él, prácticamente inexpresivos, que contrastaron con su sonrisa tonta al disculparse por su torpeza, extendiendo su mano derecha para un saludo firme a la vieja usanza. Ya pocos hacían eso por considerarlo poco higiénico, el castaño era uno de ellos, pero tocar semejante espécimen valía la pena.

-James.

-Tony.

Al día siguiente, movido por la curiosidad, Tony fue a dejarle un pequeño presente a su atractivo vecino. Se trataba de uno de los prototipos desechados en los Laboratorios Rhodes, una caja de música que habían creado pero que en sí, rentabilidad como satisfacción de usuario no poseía, en parte a su extraño funcionamiento. Era una caja cuadrada, de metal blanco. Colocando una mano sobre la tapa, ésta se abría y salía un disco de brillo azul pálido dividido por las secciones que componían el disco, dejando escuchar una música cuyas partituras eran visibles en el resto de las paredes de la caja musical de un tamaño no mayor a uno de esos robots ayudantes del complejo flotante donde residían. James lo aceptó, increíblemente maravillado, obsequiando a Tony otra de sus sonrisas tontas al activar la caja y escuchar la melodía, que además, no tenía sentido pues era solamente una prueba de notas más que alguna canción en particular.

-Es hermosa.

-Eres el primero en decir eso.

-Gracias, Tony.

-De nada, James.

Tony era el menos indicado para dar lecciones de cocina, tenía sus bots cocineros que le evitaban la penosa tarea de combinar sabores y alimentos, pero cuando James fue a su puerta con un trasto quemado, se le olvidó su rivalidad con la gastronomía con tal de pasar un rato más en compañía de aquel vecino tan agradable al que curiosamente todos decían que era muy raro, poco sociable además de tener maneras extrañas que no iban acorde a los tiempos modernos. Demasiado sincero, en exceso cordial, mostrando empatía cuando nadie se lo pedía, sin embargo, rehuía de cuanta invitación se le extendiera, encerrado en su departamento cuando no desaparecía para ir a trabajar en lo que fuese que trabajara porque tampoco sabían mucho al respecto. El joven ingeniero se dio cuenta que tenía cierto temor al fuego que achacó a una natural reacción instintiva, uniéndose a su pena al declararse poco diestro para la cocina.

Más tarde, cuando las altas nubes de agua natural dejaron caer una lluvia torrencial por el grave cambio climático, se lo topó un día en la entrada del complejo. Había olvidado su tarjeta de acceso, puesto que aún no era un residente de planta, permiso que se otorgaba únicamente a quienes alcanzaban un año viviendo en el complejo, carecía, por lo tanto, de esa tarjeta incrustada debajo de la piel que les abría los accesos acordes a sus ocupaciones y estatus. En aquel momento, lo que llamó la atención de Tony, fue que James parecía absorto con la lluvia, como si nunca la hubiese visto pero al mismo tiempo como temiendo que el estar empapado tuviera graves consecuencias en su salud, cosa totalmente ridícula porque dada su condición física como esa piel sana que ostentaba era una blasfemia a la ingeniería genética que tal cosa sucediera.

-Ven a mi departamento, te prepararé algo caliente.

-Gracias, Tony.

-Siempre estás diciendo gracias.

-Siempre haces cosas lindas por mí.

Ahí, justo en ese momento, el joven ingeniero supo lo que era ruborizarse, una sensación que le dejaría pensando el resto de la noche luego de que su guapo vecino se retirara mucho más tranquilo luego de un café al estilo Stark y unas bromas aligerando ese extraño ambiente. Haberse deleitado con el cuerpo empapado de James trajo también otra clase de placeres más básicos que intelectuales a los que sucumbió por más que se dijo que era un joven civilizado cuya naturaleza biológica estaba perfectamente dominada por su educación de rigor científico. Tuvo que cambiar sábanas al día siguiente, pero ganó con ello una sonrisa de larga duración, también percatándose del grado de atracción hacia ese hombre misterioso del cual estaba enamorándose igual que en las viejas novelas del pasado arcaico de la historia humana.

Toda esta crónica desembocó en el momento antes citado, Tony en su sofá bebiendo su café y uniendo las piezas del misterio llamado James Barnes. La última pista acababa de darse, pues había auxiliado a su vecino con un problema de telecomunicaciones en su pantalla principal de la sala que daba acceso a los canales oficiales y uno que otro de entretenimiento muy simplón para quienes ansiaban más cosas de la vida. No fue el auxilio sino la charla que dejó una inquietud en el castaño, creciendo gradualmente a medida que regresó a su departamento y permitió que sus pensamientos fuesen ordenándose de la misma manera cuando Rhodey le pedía completar alguna de las complicadas ecuaciones escritas en el aire por sus manos diestras.

-¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron a sintonizar canales? -preguntó en broma.

-La verdad es que nunca tuve padres.

-¿Cómo…? -Tony parpadeó- ¿Tutores? ¿Quizá algún criador…?

James suspiró, mirando el suelo. -Tal vez un criador, se podría llamar así.

-¿Ajá? Yo tuve un instructor en mi academia elemental, Jarvis. Le debo mucho.

-El mío murió.

-Oh… lo siento.

-Yo le prometí cuidarle -fue entonces que el ojiazul le miró fijamente- Por eso estoy aquí.

-No comprendo muy bien.

-¿Te reirías de mí si te dijera que yo tampoco?

Si bien era cierto que James reprobaba en expresión lingüística, para Tony, aquella charla fue como una campana sonando con fuerza en su interior de una manera que no comprendía. Más las ocupaciones laborales entraron en conflicto con sus inquietudes porque recibió una llamada urgente de Rhodey, al parecer habían resuelto una de las tantas ecuaciones pendientes en el laboratorio relacionada con la comprensión del manto espacio-tiempo para obtener una manera más o menos certera de lograr un viaje interestelar a largo plazo, ya que las ciudades flotantes habían sido una propuesta temporal a un problema grave. La humanidad tenía que mudarse a otro mundo más allá de Marte o perecer con el planeta que los ancestros habían exterminado entre guerras y contaminaciones.

Fue toda una sorpresa encontrar a militares como administradores de gobierno esperándole junto a su amigo Rhodey. La ecuación no solo había sido resuelta, era tan real como el aire que les estaba faltando y con la inventiva de Tony, podían comenzar a crear las naves arca para llevarse a los seres humanos a un nuevo hogar. Celebraron con vinos rescatados de abajo, entre promesas de un mejor futuro como del ascenso del joven ingeniero a jefe del proyecto, cosa que hinchó de orgullo y algo de buena vanidad al castaño quien olvidó las piezas de su anterior rompecabezas cuando el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza, quedándose en casa de Rhodey cuando su capacidad motriz se vio anulada ante los efectos de la vid antigua, añejada por algunas manos amorosas de otros tiempos, seguramente ignorantes de la suerte que más adelante caería sobre ellas.

Cuando Tony despertó, lo hizo con la noticia de que ya el laboratorio estaba hecho un desastre. Un atentado terrorista había borrado toda huella de su logro conjunto, la destreza mostrada para extraer sus datos de las computadoras más seguras de todo el mundo los alertó de un posible grupo extremista al que la idea de viajar al espacio le provocaba espanto. Ya tenía tiempo que en los noticieros se venía hablando de esa posibilidad, así que los problemas obviamente saltarían una vez que dieran la buena nueva sobre la forma de viajar sin morir en el intento. Una vez que dejaron satisfechos a los sabuesos policíacos, el joven ingeniero regresó con resaca y mal humor a su departamento donde buscaría algún rastro de su trabajo de años, maldiciendo el momento en que alguien les dijo que hacer uso de la vieja técnica de la escritura manual era un desperdicio de energía y tiempo al tener cosas mejores con qué hacerlo.

Llamó su atención el que no hubiera recado o mensaje alguno de James como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ellos. Se preocupó de que se hubiera visto afectado por lo de los laboratorios, ubicados en el corazón del enjambre flotante de su sector, justo por encima de algunos de los principales conductos viales. Bajó a su departamento, frunciendo su ceño al no recibir respuesta al tocar su puerta, por lo que usó la copia de su tarjeta que el propio James le había dado no hacía tiempo atrás. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras y los pocos muebles estaban tumbados como si alguien los hubiera tirado al pasar aprisa, esa fue la sensación que le dio a Tony, buscando en la recámara al ojiazul. James estaba tendido de costado, hecho ovillo en una posición fetal, temblando de pies a cabeza, murmurando cosas ininteligibles para el oído del castaño.

El rompecabezas volvió, con más fuerza, en buena medida porque recordó sus divagaciones antes de la llamada, y porque sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Uno de los brazos de su vecino estaba descarnado, piel quemada que mostraba un brazo metálico en bandas platinadas imitando la forma de los músculos en bandas finas. Había partes que estaban abolladas, o abiertas, mostrando la estructura cibernética interior. Fue como si hubiera un imán en James que le atrajo de inmediato hacia la cama que notó manchada de sangre. Claro que había androides, pero eran groseramente caros todavía como nada parecidos a lo que miraba entre las penumbras sin atreverse a tocarle todavía. Aquello era una maravilla tecnológica. Tony notó las lágrimas en el rostro del ojiazul y sus dudas se marcharon al instante, tocándolo suavemente por un hombro.

-James…

Por eso tenía miedo al agua, aunque era ridículo si tenía semejante grado de avance tecnológico, el fuego era otra cosa, más natural, aunque si su vecino era una clase de entidad cibernética no debía poseer el instinto humano de supervivencia como tal. Criador. Más bien era creador. Fallo lingüístico propio del adiestramiento completo en comprensión del lenguaje. El joven ingeniero se maldijo a sí mismo al pensar de esa manera mientras buscaba que el ojiazul le prestara atención. Parecía en estado de shock mientras que él se hacía las preguntas pertinentes, ¿qué había provocado ese daño en un brazo tan bien hecho? Parecía que hubiese sido expuesto a una explosión…

-Los laboratorios…

Aquella pareció ser la palabra maestra que despertó a James, abriendo sus ojos al tiempo que sus manos sujetaron con firmeza los codos de Tony, sacudiéndole con algo de desesperación.

-¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera!

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo jamás te dije tal cosa!

-¡Lo hiciste!

-James, espera, ¿tú destruiste los laboratorios Rhodes… completamente solo?

-Tú me dijiste cómo -casi aulló el ojiazul.

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡Yo nunca…!

-¡Lo hiciste! -sollozó James- ¡Solamente así todo cambiaría!

La razón gritaba que le dejara solo y llamara a las autoridades para detenerlo, si el ojiazul era una clase de organismo cibernético prófugo, su propia vida estaba en riesgo. El sentimentalismo le ganó, no pudiendo soportar el ver tan desconsolado a James, sacudiendo su cabeza y llamándole a sus brazos para consolarle. Quien fuese su misterioso vecino prácticamente le estrujó al esconderse en su pecho, contándole una verdad que rayó en la más grande invención que un esquizofrénico pudiese inventarse, más hubo algo en su narración que le hizo creerle pese a todo. Para cuando terminara, un enorme miedo se apoderó del castaño, no por el asombroso ser entre sus brazos aterrado cual niño, sino por lo que debía pasar a continuación. No sintió valor alguno para hacerlo, y lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

-Por favor… -suplicó el ojiazul.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo.

-Dijiste que eso dirías, y debía decirte que confíes en tus cálculos. Nunca fallas, salvo en arreglar la cafetera.

Pese a todo, Tony bufó divertido. -James…

-Hazlo.

-¿Vamos a volver a encontrarnos? ¿De verdad? -su voz se quebró pese a sus esfuerzos.

James asintió con una débil sonrisa. -Todo estará mejor.

El número de besos que Tony había dado en su joven vida era una cifra respetable de varios dígitos, pero ninguno se acercó al que dio a James, compartiendo sus lágrimas en un adiós que se sintió igual que debía sentirse un átomo al ser desintegrado por una fusión. Le dejó en la cama, únicamente acercándole aquella caja de música que tanto adoraba el ojiazul y que abrazó, cerrando sus ojos al activarla. Tony le observó con las rodillas temblándole, cual robot se obligó a salir, buscando el control que activaba la alarma contra incendios. Palideció al escucharla, vagamente saliendo del complejo al ser arrastrado por una mano compasiva entre la muchedumbre evacuada en cuestión de minutos, todos a salvo y lejos cuando una explosión desapareció el lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, con más preguntas que respuestas sobre el siniestro.

Mientras era atendido por paramédicos y llevado de vuelta con Rhodey con quien pasaría los siguientes meses, Tony repasó la historia de James. Luego de ejecutar la ecuación, las naves arcas marcharon un par de años más tarde hacia un nuevo destino para la Humanidad, un sistema solar con tres planetas de similares condiciones a la original Tierra a la que dejaron atrás en un amargo adiós. Pero los motores hechos sobre la ecuación tenían un fallo, ya que provocaban una distorsión espacio-tiempo en pequeña escala, contando el número de naves con sus motores, el efecto aumentaba, creando un agujero de gusano inestable. Los seres humanos jamás llegaron a su nuevo hogar, fueron tragados por esa singularidad del universo, hechos pedazos. Durante el viaje, Tony del futuro halló la manera de fusionar esqueletos metálicos con organismos vivos sin anomalías ya comprobadas de la robótica.

Así nació James un día, el compañero y ayudante del genio, mostrando una humanidad sin precedentes que fue objeto de envidia como de complot. Creador como creación fueron ajenos a ello puesto que Tony del futuro se percató del fin que estaba por aproximarse a las naves como a toda la gente atrapada en ellas, junto con James se dedicaron a buscar una manera de salvar a todos o al menos la mayor parte posible. No hubo tiempo porque la anomalía de los motores se adelantó, creando el agujero antes de lo prevenido. En un acto completamente fuera de sus cabales, Tony del futuro dio su vida para estabilizar una fracción del espacio-tiempo y enviar a James al pasado, pidiéndole destruir los laboratorios Rhodes donde comenzara todo, para darle tiempo a su yo del pasado a mejorar la ecuación al comenzar de cero, porque se conocía lo suficiente para saber que así sucedería, prometiéndole a su ya amado ojiazul que vería la lluvia que en el espacio era imposible admirar, le gustaba porque tenía el color de los ojos de su creación.

Lo último que vería James antes de ser jalado por la gravedad del túnel era el fuego consumiendo a Tony, su razón para temerle al elemento. Toda la historia era insana como imposible en esos momentos para el joven ingeniero quien pasó bastante tiempo en depresión que algunos adjudicaron a la pérdida de su labor de años como el ataque inusitado a su vivienda, lo que muchos achacaron a los terroristas fantasmas. Cuando Rhodey contrató una asistente, Pepper, cuya personalidad sacó a patadas al castaño de su cama, es que pisó de nuevo los remodelados laboratorios. Nadie tenía idea alguna por dónde comenzar, qué hacer. Rhodey tenía listo todo, sabía de muchas cosas igual que Pepper más faltaba el camino a tomar. Tony les miró unos segundos antes de asentir, forzando una sonrisa.

-Comencemos de cero.

Así lo hicieron, y la ecuación sirvió no para impulsar motores espaciales, ese efecto gravitatorio tuvo un uso mejor: con ello limpiaron el planeta, permitiendo que las condiciones climáticas de nuevo se estabilizaran. La Tierra fue de nuevo azul, verde. Aguas claras con flora abundante recibieron a los humanos acostumbrados a las alturas. Comenzaron de cero. Un día, Rhodey le presentó a Tony un nuevo tipo de metal inteligente, que unido a los neurochips ya creados en los laboratorios, abrió posibilidades al campo de la robótica. El castaño casi se lo arrebató de las manos, trabajando día y noche sin descanso hasta conseguir el primer modelo estable sobre el cual hizo mejoras. Todos quisieron detenerle al verle tan frenéticos, pero a todos rechazó. Se lo debían luego de haberles dado una segunda oportunidad a la especie humana para recuperar su hogar y aprender de viejos errores del pasado. Ahora era su turno para tener su segunda oportunidad.

Una noche el cansancio le venció al fin, arrullado por la tonta caja de música que recreó por segunda vez, apoyando su cabeza contra sus brazos reposando en la orilla de la plancha metálica donde estaba su mejor y más amada creación terminando de compilar su mejor programación de inteligencia artificial, fundiéndola con sus neurochips que Tony hizo con perfección insana. Su sueño no fue agradable, en parte por el estrés acumulado, recreando una vez más el momento en que el complejo se desintegró en un vacío junto con James abrazado a su caja de música, siendo la bomba misma al programar su autodestrucción, borrando con ello cualquier evidencia del trabajo del castaño para asegurar la modificación del futuro. Exceptuando por la cafetera que Tony recibiría días más adelante, salvada por su ojiazul para seguir siendo usada pese a lo viejo.

De las curiosidades de la vida, la cafetera había sido la base para que el joven ingeniero creara los códigos de comportamiento de su ojiazul. Esa vieja escuela que, pese al tiempo, era más templada, fuerte como sensata en tiempos donde la compasión, la empatía o los propios sentimientos eran vistos cual reliquias inservibles. Los ojos del castaño se apretaron ante la imagen de aquel recuerdo, cuando una mano acarició sus cabellos. Perdido en la ensoñación, lo adjudicó a una sensación placebo de su cerebro, hasta que al ir siendo más consciente, notó que no era algo imaginario sino muy real, una mano gentil estaba tocando su cabeza con el mismo cariño que sintiera tiempo atrás. Tony despertó de golpe, conteniendo el aliento para ver un par de ojos azules mirándole con atención… no, no atención.

 

Cariño.

 

-Te dije que volveríamos a vernos.

 

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
